Buried Memories
+ 4000 XP |Related=Of Monsters and Men The Salamander's Tail King of the Crypt |ID=q1005_crypt |Type = main |Name = Buried Memories |Image = Geralt finds Ilsa.png}} Buried Memories is a quest which is given to Geralt by Mikul, a guard at the Merchants' Gate in the Outskirts in Chapter I. It is one of three sub-quests spawned by Of Monsters and Men, the other two being Strangers in the Night for Haren Brogg and The Secret Garden for Odo. Walkthrough In the course of his investigation into Salamandra, Geralt must gain the trust of the entire village in the Outskirts. Most notably, he must earn the trust of the three most prominent citizens, Mikul, Haren Brogg and Odo. A little convincing is required before Mikul will talk, but once he does, Geralt learns that he needs to have a crypt cleared of its most recent inhabitants, dead'uns. Clearing the crypt would allow Mikul's fellow City guardsmen to go on a much talked about treasure hunt. The task is not too difficult. There are about six ghouls to be dispatched. A lone ghoul attacks initially, followed by two more and then, in the larger chamber with the Circle of Elements, three more attack. Kill them all, collect any useful skinnable items. Sadly, along the way Geralt discovers the body of a young woman, Ilsa, who has apparently taken her own life with a vial of poison. He reports back to his employer who is most distraught to hear of Ilsa's fate. It seems Mikul loved Ilsa. He immediately blames the local witch, Abigail. But the crypt has been cleared so payment is requested and collected. Notes * This quest can be initiated by bribing Mikul, or for free once you have obtained an Eternal Fire signet ring which can be obtained from the Reverend, or from a beggar, an old woman who is identified as a beggar, who asks for a White Gull to ease her dying grandson's suffering. * If you chose to fight the frightener in the prologue, the Salamandra group will have an armored hound at their disposal when they attack on the Merchants' bridge. * If you are a purist, you can ask Mikul about dwarven dice and he will tell you to speak with Zoltan about them. * You can also use this opportunity to play dice with Mikul if you have spoken with Zoltan about local dice players (unless you are a purist - see previous note). Phases The Ghouls I promised Mikul I'd kill the ghouls that have made the crypt their lair. I must kill the ghouls in the crypt at Mikul's request. Job Done I managed to kill the ghouls. Inside the crypt, I also found a young woman's body and a small vial... I should see Mikul, tell him what I did. I should see Mikul and collect my reward. (1000 XP) The Second Post After the Salamanders attacked, Mikul decided to move to the post at the Miller's Gate. I should see him and report what happened in the crypt. I must see Mikul. He's at the Miller's Gate. Mikul's Trust It seems the girl from the crypt was Mikul's beloved, Ilsa. The guard accused the witch of poisoning Ilsa. Mikul also told me that the Salamanders all have passes and leave and enter Vizima as they please. I earned Mikul's trust. (200 + 3000 XP)cs:Krypta (úkol) de:Begrabene Erinnerungen es:Recuerdos ocultos fr:Souvenirs enfouis it:Ricordi sepolti hu:Eltemetett emlékek pl:Pogrzebane wspomnienia ru:Забытые воспоминания Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher quests